Lemons, Lemons and Lemons
by RabbitzProduction
Summary: Calling out to all the people who have a dirty mind and want to see A&O characters get their freak-freak on! Come on down and leave your request via review or pm! RATED M FOR MATURE SCENES!
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO EVERYBODY! If you clicked on this story then you probably know what's about to go down in the next chapter. Anyways, there are so many pairings and ideas that I have in my head so why not bring back lemon requests. I know, I know, there are soooo many other lemon request stories out there but this is just for experience and just sheer fun. However I do have three rules or I should say restrictions.**

 **Rule #1- No M/M pairings or for those of you that are new, no gay pairings.**

 **Example: Humphrey x Garth**

 **The reason I won't allow this is not because I don't support gay relationships, because I do, but it's just because I will have no idea how to write it. I've tried, trust me, nobody was going to like it**

 **Rule #2- No rape/bondage/S &M**

 **Example: Don't have one :P**

 **To put it simple, this one I'm strongly against so therefore I refuse to write it because I won't enjoy it**

 **Rule #3- No she-males**

 **Example: Kate and Lilly having male genitals and giving Humphrey a "surprise"**

 **Like the first rule, I won't have any idea how to write this nor explain how the fuck they have dicks in the first place**

 **Well the thats that with the rules! For those of you wondering about my main story "Meant to Be", well I need a teeny tiny break. But wait, I havent posted for a long time and then I need a break,how does that work. Well when I didn't update for that month, I wasn't feeling so good so my desire to write disappeared. However, I couldn't stop thinking about new ideas for the new chapters but now this break, I will focus my attention on the story until I do probably like 3 requests. Hope you all understand :(**

 **I TALK TOO MUCH! LEAVE YOUR REQUESTS IN THE REVIEWS OR PM ME IT AND TRY TO MAKE IT ASAP SO I CAN GET STARTED QUICKER! I DOMT KNOW WHY IM CAPS LOCKING BUT I AM SO SEE YOU ALL SOON!**


	2. Cheer Up!

A/N: **First chapter woo! Sorry it took a while it's just that the chapters been done for a while, but I fell asleep before I could publish it :P**

 **Requested by: I don't know because it's just guest :/**

 **Chapter 1: Cheer Up!**

 _Third Person P.O.V._

Humphrey stood still, sobbing his eyes out as Eve held him tight as Winston rubbed his back in order to comfort him. Eve and Winston looked at each other and shook their heads, still in shock that their own daughter could do such a thing. For those who don't know, well it's a sad story indeed. Kate, the pack leaders daughter, mate to Omega leader who became an alpha for her, and a mother to two boys and a girl. Humphrey and Kate were seen as the perfect couple, always affectionate, next in line for leadership, and they had beautiful pups as well. 'Our love will always last', that's what they said to each other on their wedding day, but one of them forgot it. For Humphrey, who left the den long before his kids and Kate woke up, was to fill in for Hutch who reported sick, in the hunting group.

 ***Flashback***

The hunt went successful and Humphrey couldn't feel any happier and prouder so he decided to tell Kate about his hunt. Sadly for him, as he walked he heard a distant sound and as he got closer, it formed into moaning, female. Curiously got the best of him and he walked towards the sound and eventually heard a different sound, male. ' _i really shouldn't be doing this'_ he thought as he poked his head through the bush and saw a sight that brought tears to his eyes.

"Oh...Hutch...do it! Fill me up with your pups!"

"I-I'm close Kate...here it comes" Hutch said as he released a groan followed by Kates moaning. Humphrey couldn't watch anymore as they began to cuddle as they waited for them to be untied. Tears fell out of his eyes as he began to walk away but he decided that this was the best time to catch them red-handed.

"That was...great Hutch" Kate purred as Hutch grabbed her closer.

"Yea it was... but we need to be quick, hunting party might come back and we don't want Humphrey to find out" he said. Poor Humphrey's heart was breaking and decided that this was the best time to jump out.

"Ohh, but I already know and soon will the whole pack" Humphrey said as he came out of the bush with pure rage and hurt. Kate jumped and put on a guilty face while Hutch just had a smirk. She tried to lie her way out by saying that Hutch seduced her and took advantage of her but he knew it was a lie. She came home late every night for the past week saying it was alpha duties, which Humphrey believed. They spent the whole night fighting and arguing while the pups were staying with their aunt. The two grew tired a slept on opposite sides of the cave but when Humphrey woke up, she was nowhere to be found and a note was left in the sand:

"Don't bother looking for me or the pups, we're long gone with Hutch"

That was enough to completely crush Humphrey's heart and soul as he curled into a ball and cried and cried and cried.

* **End Flashback***

It is now late at night in the real world and Humphrey is no longer in the Alpha den but instead is at the howling rock, crying his soul out into a beautiful howl. Little did Humphrey know that a blonde and white girl with blue eyes was watching and listening howl in awe. Humphrey sensed someone was watching him so he stopped howling and spoke in a soft voice:

"I know you're here, stop hiding"

The girl was shocked, she tried to stay extra quiet but he somehow heard her in the bushes. She stepped out of the bushes and walked up to Humphrey as he looked at her the whole time.

"Hey Sweets, what brings you around" he asked but got no response. She knew what she wanted to say but she got lost staring into the handsome omega/alpha's big blue eyes

"Hellooooo, Earth to Sweets" he said as he waved a paw in front of her face. She snapped back into reality and blushed at the sight of Humphrey's goofy grin. She had always had a crush on Humphrey, ever since puppyhood but she was too scared to tell him. She then realized that she hasn't said anything yet and kept Humphrey waiting.

"Oh, heh I heard your howl, it was amazing and look..." She said as she got closer to Humphrey and pulled him into a hug.

"I heard what happened, about Kate, and it's not your fault, she doesn't deserve you and you don't deserve all of this" she said, still embracing him in a hug. This caused Humphrey to smile. Humphrey liked this hug, it wasn't a motherly one like Eve have him, instead it made him feel...loved again. Humphrey backed away quickly causing Sweets to jump from the sudden action.

"Oh, I-I didn't d-do anything wrong did I" she stuttered, worried that she hurt Humphrey some how.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong, it's just that I realized that I've never heard you howl before" he said. Sweets shook her head rapidly but that didn't stop Humphrey, for he lifted his muzzle in the air and let out a soft tune that made Sweets heart flutter. As Humphrey sang, he motioned her to come sit down with him and howl, which she did. She lifted her muzzle and let out a sweet tune that blended in with Humphrey's perfectly, she hit every tune and was way better than Kate in every aspect. They howled for at least 5 minutes because once they finished, they were both super thirsty.

"Your amazing Sweets, how come you don't let anyone hear that beautiful voice you have, which is reasonable for such a pretty girl like you" Humphrey said while looking into Sweets light blue eyes and she looked into his ocean blue eyes. 'Wow' they both said in their minds as the awkward silence grew . Just as Humphrey was about to leave, Sweets lean foward and connected her muzzle with his, which caught Humphrey completely off guard. However, Humphrey did not pull back, instead he deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue into her mouth. Sweets moaned into the kiss causing Humphrey to become more 'exited'. At this point the two wolves were in a full make out session while laying down, with the grey and black furred one on the bottom and the blonde and white one on top. The heated kiss went on for a while until they pulled away and gasped for air. Humphrey stared into Sweets' eyes once again m but now they were filled with lust. Sweets stood up and started to circle around Humphrey, taking in whiffs of Humphrey's musky scent. Her body tingled by the smell of him and she couldn't wait any longer. She pounced Humphrey and kissed him forcefully, which Humohrey was used to. He accepted the kiss and began to run his paw around Sweets' slender body until he reached the pink folds that his under her tail. She got the message quickly and raised her tail, revealing her dripping wet organ than burned like fire and needed to be put out. Humphrey took one of his claws and began rubbing her clit, causing her to break the kiss and let out a moan but she stopped herself and moved Humphrey's paw away.

"What's wrong" Humphrey asked confused

"I can't take it, no foreplay please, just mount me and help me with this itch" she said while panting. Humphrey eyes widened but he didn't waste anytime and mounted her. Sweets was about to say something but stopped when she felt the tip of Humphrey's penis inside of her. She began moaning louder as Humphrey pushed in deeper, but barely anything was inside, so Humphrey knew that she's still a virgin. He bent down and whispered into Sweets' ear:

"This is going to hurt for a little bit but trust me, it's worth it"

Sweets just whined as she looked at him with pleading eyes and her tongue out, and with that Humphrey slammed his cock inside of Sweets causing her to shriek. She whimpered for a minute before starting to moan and looked at Humphrey

"Ok I'm ready, make me yours, fuck me Humphrey" she said giving Humphrey the green light. Sweets gasped when she felt Humphrey go even deeper inside of her, something she has never felt before but still felt so good.

"Ohh...Humphrey...Humphrey" she moaned loudly into the air as her liquids exploded and gave such pleasure from an orgasm this big. The two wolves were in pure bliss that they didn't care if a wolf passed by and saw them. Over and over again Sweets tight pussy got hammered by Humphrey's mighty length, and the sound they were producing was one that would be unmistakable to any bystanders. Humphrey decided to get cheeky so his right paw slipped from Sweets hs and began to tease and pinch her nipples. The pleasure was too much for the female omega, she screamed Humphrey's name into the night sky and released her love juices in a powerful orgasm. Humphrey bent down and engaged Sweets into a long passionate kiss for two reasons: just because the feeling he gets when he kisses her and secondly, she was screaming and moaning way too loud.

"Can we...do something...I've always wanted to do" Humphrey said between pants. Sweets looked back at him and nodded, not being able to speak due to the constant pants and moans. Humphrey smiled as he picked up Sweets' hind legs and lifted her higher. This new position they were in allowed for a lot more access for his dick to go even deeper inside of Sweets. She couldn't believe it, she was recieving even more pleasure from before. Humphrey couldn't take it either, he felt Sweets's vagina close in on his wolfhood, preparing for another orgasm, causing immense heat in that area.

"I-I'm gonna...cum Sweets...In or out" he said trying to contain his moans

"In! In! In! I want to feel you fill up my womb! I want you Humphrey! I love you!" She screamed. Humphrey continued thrusting inside of her but he was lost in deep thought.

 _"...I want you Humphrey! I love you!"_

Humphrey thought about that, did he really love her, or was he just caught in the moment. He thought she was beautiful, amazing howl, extremely kind and many other things as well. However, no matter what he though about her, it was too late for Humphrey bucked his hips forward and released his thick semen inside of Sweets, as she released her orgasm as well. They moaned in joy and pleasure before she and Humphrey collapsed on the floor, out of breath.

"That...was incredible...but I should get going" She said as she began to stand up. She saw the questionable look in Humphrey's face when she accidentally told him that she loved him, so she decided to leave before he could let her down.

"Sweets don't m...ahh" He screamed as he felt Sweets tried to forcefully untie themselves. She whimpered in pain as well and lied down with Humphrey, face to face, chest to chest, heart to heart...

" Guess I'm stuck here" she half joked. Her heart fluttered when he started to stare at her, she loved him dearly and she had to know what he felt. She began to think of a way to get her answer without sounding so direct, but then it was Humphrey's turn to speak.

"I love you Sweets, everything about you beats any girl I would I've met or will I meet,so don't you think that I did this because of my current situation" he said with pure compassion and love. Her smile grew as she began to tear up from joy, the boy she's had a crush on for a long time said he loved her back.

"I-I love you too, Humphrey" she cried out as she leaned forward and kissed Humphrey passionately one more time.

* * *

Some time past from the 'moment' our two wolves had and everything was going great in Jasper. That is until a familiar tan and slender wolf ran into the territory and headed straight towards a particular den. As she got closer she heard 'his' voice along with giggling coming from another wolf. She ran inside and stood still, he looked at her, she looked at him.

"Humphrey! I'm the biggest idiot in the world for leaving you for that monster! He almost killed Runt for wanting to stay an Omega! I still had feelings for you back then but we hadn't been 'active' for a while so I let my desire for the best of me. Please Humphrey, I beg you please forgive me!" Kate screamed while starting to sob. Humphrey felt bad for her, and still having omega blood in him, he couldn't hate anyone for too long. He looked at Sweets, who was laying on the floor, and she nodded. Humphrey got closer to Kate and her face lit up as he did.

"Kate... I forgive you but..." he started but Kate interupted

"Does this mean we can get back together, the kids and I really miss you" She said with joy present on her face. Humphrey backed away from her and went back to Sweets and gave her a look that she could clearly understand.

"Kate even if I wanted I can't because..." He began but motioned towards Sweets. Sweets smiled as she moved her tail, revealing something that left Kate stunned. Sweets giggled and said:

"These are our pups"

 **A/N: Soooo there you have it guys, lemon complete! To tell you the truth, I almost teared while writing this, especially because it think that Humphrey and Kate are a perfect couple and it hurt to make Kate do all of...'that'. Anyway, let me know what you thought about this in the reviews and I will see you all next time.**


End file.
